She Understood
by EpicFroggy
Summary: "Caitlyn loved the way Mitchie's whole face seemed to smile when she was happy. Her smile was so real. There was nothing fake about it. There was nothing fake about Mitchie at all." Caitlyn/Mitchie friendship oneshot.


_She Understood_

**A/N ~ Thank you, LaPaige, for (indirectly) giving me the link for the list of Camp Rock prompts. Here's a cute little Caitlyn/Mitchie friendship one-shot I came up with. At least, I think it's a one-shot. I dunno. I'm really, really, really new to the fanfiction scene. Sorry, I have this nasty habit of rambling on during author's notes. I'll just be going now.**

**P.S. Sorry about all the alliteration. I swear I didn't mean to do it.**

**P.P.S. This started out being all about their friendship and blossomed into Caitlyn's thoughts throughout the entire movie. I hope that's alright. I'm not worried, as this is a writing prompt and it's pretty much just there to get you to spontaneously write something. Also, I know this is cheesy. I'm re-writing the movie with commentary from inside Caitlyn's head (and I'm changing the story to fit mine.) And I'm sure it's been done many times before. But I don't care. When I'm inspired, I'm inspired. Also, I don't know if this is actually how it happened, but I'm guessing Caitlyn produced **_**This is Me **_**for Mitchie. Where else would she have gotten the music for it?**

**Oh yeah. And if I did actually own Camp Rock, you'd know it. So please. Don't think I do. Own it, I mean. I just ruined the moment, didn't I. Yet another confirmation that I should not be allowed near a computer when I'm tired.**

Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres had been fast friends. From the day she arrived at Camp Rock, Caitlyn had taken an instant liking to Mitchie. Of course, it was hard not to like her. She was so sweet and nice and caring. Caitlyn knew Mitchie would never intentionally do something to hurt someone, unless that person hurt her or one of her friends.

"Hey Mitchie!" Caitlyn greeted the brunette cheerfully.

"Hey!" she replied, grinning. Caitlyn loved the way Mitchie's whole face seemed to smile when she was happy. Her smile was so real. There was nothing fake about it. There was nothing fake about Mitchie at all.

"Hey Mitchie, sit with us!" Caitlyn called across the crowded camp cafeteria. Mitchie beamed and started to make her way towards Caitlyin and her friends, but she was intercepted by Tess.

"Mitchie! There you are! Where were you this morning?" Mitchie smiled apologetically at Caitlyn before trailing after Tess, trying to explain why she'd disappeared before breakfast. Caitlyn's face fell a bit, but she nodded and smiled knowingly. She had experienced the way Tess could make you feel, and she didn't blame Mitchie for wanting it. Caitlyn just wished she could warn her before she got hurt. Being dumped by Tess hurt as much as being accepted by her felt good. Caitlyn would know.

Caitlyn watched, trying not to bob her head to the catchy beat, as Mitchie followed Tess onto the stage at the Beach Jam, wearing that ridiculous sequined number. _Why is she doing this? It's obvious her heart's not in it... _Caitlyin wondered to herself as the song ended. She stood off to the side, waiting for Mitchie, desparately wishing she could stick her foot out and trip Tess as she flounced off the stage, longing for the feeling that she was part of something important. That was what made singing with Tess so attractive, she decided.

Caitlyn was furious. She was more than furious. She was livid. How could Mitchie just stand there while Brown busted her for something that wasn't her fault? This was all Tess's fault and she knew it. And now she was stuck with kitchen duty for the rest of the summer. _Kitchen duty! _Caitlyn couldn't believe Mitchie would do that to her. She had thought they were friends. Now she wasn't so sure.

Caitlyn had thought there was nothing fake about Mitchie. But now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure of anything at that moment. Finding out that your so-called friends has actually been lying to you the entire summer does that to a person. Caitlyn was tempted to blow Mitchie's secret, right then and there. But something held her back. Maybe it was the resigned look in Mitchie's eyes when she found out. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't beg Caitlyn not to tell. Or maybe... Maybe it was because, deep down inside, _she understood_. She knew why Mitchie had done what she did. Caitlyn understood.

Caitlyn was pleasantly surprised when Mitchie totally dissed Tess in front of everyone on Pajama Night. She hadn't expected it, and it felt good to know Mitchie had done it for her.

Caitlyn was beginning to think that maybe being on kitchen duty wasn't such a bad thing after all. It gave her a chance to spend a lot more time with Mitchie, which Caitlyn was loving, and Connie was such a sweetheart that working with her wasn't hard at all. Every day Caitlyn was realizing more and more why she had instantly like Mitchie so much. Their personalities meshed well together.

Caitlyin watched Mitchie's heart break, seething quietly as Tess tore her to pieces in front of the entire camp. Her own heart was breaking for her friend. _She understood._ Caitlyn hadn't wanted this to happen to Mitchie. She struggled against the rush of her own painful memories, trying to hold them back. Right now Mitchie needed her. She wasn't going to spend any time thinking about herself when her friend was hurting. Wrapping her arms protectively around Mitchie, Caitlyn gently guided her away from the scene. She handed Mitchie over to Connie as soon as she arrived on the scene, but still didn't leave her friend's side. _She understood._

"What do you think? Higher or lower here?" Caitlyn and Mitchie had spent the last two weeks perfecting their performance for Final Jam. Caitlyn was working on finishing up Mitchie's song, _This is Me._ She was a little bit nervous about producing it, but the camp instructors helped her out. "Umm... I think maybe -" Mitchie's reply was cut off by a very angry-looking Tess, who was followed by a very flustered-looking Brown.

"I just know it was them!" the blonde shrieked, her high-pitched voice deeply annoying Caitlyn.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked, looking confused.

"I know they stole my charm bracelet!"

Caitlyn couldn't believe that, after all the hard work they'd put into their performance, Tess still had to ruin it for them. Hadn't she already taken enough from them? Now she wanted to take Final Jam too? She sighed heavily. Caitlyn and Mitchie were down at the dock, feeling depressed about the Final Jam situation.

"I just... I just thought maybe this would be my chance to prove that I'm not a total lying jerk. But now... Now everyone thinks I'm a thief too, plus we can't do Final Jam."

"I know."

"He just kept saying, 'Until the End of Final Jam. The End of Final Jam." Mitchie said, impersonating Brown's deep voice and accent.

"I know!" Caitlyn looked up when Mitchie didn't say anything. "What? You have that 'I Have an Idea!' look on your face! What is it?"

"The end of Final Jam, that's it! Let's go!" Caitlyn didn't question her friend. She ran after her, smiling.

"You can do this." Caitlyn said softly, before pressing the microphone into Mitchie's (sweaty) hands. "You'll be great. I believe in you." And Caitlyn gave Mitchie one last reassuring smile before signaling for the music to start. _She understood. _And that was all the reassurance Mitchie needed.

**A/N ~ I know this isn't nearly as good as some of the other stuff that's out there, but it's a start. Although I wasn't totally happy with the way the ending came out, it was decent. I hope it made sense. My mind often works in ways other people don't understand. This is probably one of those times. Anyway. Like I said. I'm a rambler. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope the idea isn't as cheesy as it sounds in my head (and my word processor).**


End file.
